


The story continues ...

by scribbled_handwrite



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, F/M, trigger warning: mention of smut words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbled_handwrite/pseuds/scribbled_handwrite
Summary: Season 5 never happened.This story happens one or two years after S4 when all the trouble was passed in a proper manner.Jackson and Susan got their son back, escaped together and try to live a bourgeois life somewhere over the rainbow.In the first part, they struggle with a very common parental problem.Maybe I'll integrate this tiny episode(s) in my version of the REAL happenings after S4 and S5.





	

The gentle prelude proceeded extraordinary gratifyingly and without any disruptions.

Now, close to the shift in the expected allegro followed by a hopefully satisfying crescendo, the tempo sped up.

They were only a few accords away from the changing mode when an unplanned instrument interfered the well composed symphony and spoilt it with its annoying tone.

It didn’t stop. It went on incessantly.

The merciless background sound was everything else than beneficial for the continuation of the planned sensual pleasures and distracted at least one of the protagonists.

“Concentration, Caitlin, concentration” urged Jackson while he sucked intensively on his wife’s neck.

He already laid on her with the upper half of his body. His hands gripped her wrists. Both fixed Susan on the bed.

Her flesh was willing …

… until the noise started.

Jackson sensed that she payed less and less attention to his efforts and slipped away from him.

“No” murmured Jackson. “Don’t go.”

His mouth followed with kisses of growing passion the sharp line of Susan’s jawbone towards her lips, red and promising.

But instead of approaching Jackson’s lips with in the same desire, Susan’s mouth formed inconvenient words.

“I must get up.”

The Captain lifted his head and looked frustratingly in the factual glancing face of is wife.

“If we let her cry we risk that her brother awakes and catches us out” said Susan and added “Do you really want to explain our son what his father does with his mother?”

She rolled her hip and pushed Jackson away with a quick movement. Then, she grabbed her silk dressing gown and slipped in.

“You’re back in a minute” said Jackson.

Susan stood up.

“And you don’t go on without me!”

The Captain raised the blanket. He checked his private parts, raised doubtfully his eyebrows and shook his head.

“Can’t promise at this stage.”

***  
After Susan has left the room, Jackson snuggled up in the cushions and observed the conspicuous bump below. Not the final expansion level, he noticed, but close.

If he didn’t want to end the game as single player then he must force his body to stop further increase, indeed, a really demanding task.

Jackson took a deep breath. He closed his eyes.

‘What a goddamned fucking crap’ he thought.

The Captain had taken this day off to have enough time for over-exerting his son. The lad should be awfully tired in the evening and no disturbing factor.

First, they went to the zoo, watching wild animals.

Then, they went to the central station, watching trains.

At last, they went to the port, watching ships and doing a little bit of fishing.

In between, they stiffed their bellies with junk food and sweets.

Back home, Jackson played patiently with the boy until Connor fell over his building blocks and dozed off.

A cunning plan that worked!

Who would have thought that the baby girl - who usually sleeps at least for six hours without interruption – upset her father’s plans?

Jackson sighed regarding the suffering he passed for making this night a perfect composition.

Kickoff with champagne – even though Susan took just a tiny sip of it -, friendly overture until they reached the venue, lasting and rising prelude, … so far …

… allegro, crescendo – probable crescendo molto -, adagio or scherzo what maybe leads to another allegro - crescendo sequence and, last but not least, postlude.

It should have been a long, long artwork of joy.

And now?

Jackson remembered wistfully the times when he needn’t to hold the fort.

Just fuck when he wanted to fuck and how he wanted to fuck. Spontaneous. Without restrictions.

No scheduled dates. No interruptions. No covering blankets.

…

But also no big bright admiring eyes looking up to him.

Jackson imagined Connors face who cheered to him “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” every time when his father did something amazing like winding a slippery worm around a fishhook.

“Yeah, daddy’s the hero” whispered Jackson with a smile.

***

“No need to worry” said Susan when she came back “only a question of a dropped cuddle toy.”

She let her silk dressing gown fell off her shoulders, slipped under the blanket and pressed her naked body close to her husband.

“Where had we got to?” she asked while kissing Jackson’s bare chest.

The Captain muttered “I’m with you in a second, darlin’”.

He groaned and began to snore softly. His torso went up and down in a calm regular way when he breathed and Susan knew, Jackson was fallen asleep and in consequence the major performance down the drain.

Susan kissed Jackson’s lips before she extinguished the light.

Then, she laid back again, the head on Jackson’s chest and the arm around his body.

She felt how Jackson embraced her too as he always did in sleep.

Susan closed her eyes and listened to the rhythmic melody of Jackson’s heart.

This time, it was enough for her, an acceptable postlude to a missed show.

 

***************************************************************************  
**To be continued …**  
***************************************************************************

**Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions to make the story better, please let me know.**


End file.
